Forbidden Love
by Meirou
Summary: Two old friends come to terms with recent events that could change their lives. Its love...or heartbreak as Raye will learn. This is a emotional fic, very strong and some angst. I hope you enjoy!


I do not own Sailor Moon. But, this story is mine! This is an angsty confessional fic, its short, but really emotional. Its nothing too major...but it really stirs up strong emotions. I really think you'll like this one.   
  
It may not be the perfect romance, but it still can break a heart, as Raye learns.   
  
Forbidden Love  


  
Tokyo  
Present Times  
Season R, before Darien regains his full memory of the past  
  
  
Raye Hino hoisted herself up into the tree beside her Temple and watched as the sun began to set on that day. The colors blazed in brilliant pinks, purples, blues, and gold, streaking across the sky and colliding with one another in a furious explosion of light. A cool breeze blew her raven hair back out of her face as she gazed out into the horizon with a sad expression. Why she was sad in the first place, even she herself did not understand. She had foolishly supposed it was "just one of those days", when she knew in fact it was much more. And now lost in thought she almost blanked out completely, missing the last rays of light reaching up over the horizon with a final gush of energy. And just as soon as they had appeared, they sank like lead. 'Raye old girl, you worry too much. Just forget about it. You have to…' she thought in desperation.   
  
"Raye?" a voice came suddenly jerking her out of her thoughts. The raven girl turned her gaze to the ground below and a beautiful man smiled up at her with black hair and midnight blue eyes. Without another word he reached his hand up and helped her out of the tree.  
  
"What are you doing here? Why are you here, Darien?" Raye said trying to keep her mind from wandering. The sky had then become a dusky blue with hints of silver stars glittering here and there. Before he could answer, she turned away from him quickly.  
  
"Raye we need to talk," he said in an almost whisper. Raye kept her back to him and clenched her right fist tight. Bringing it to her chest, she whipped around with tears in her eyes.  
  
"How can you expect me to go on like this Darien?" she cried out. Her eyes spilled over and a single tear was shed. Darien moved closer and wiped it away with his thumb.  
  
"I can't bear to see you cry, Miss Hino. Please don't cry." Raye pushed him away and looked down at the ground. She couldn't believe her ears. After all of her patients, waiting for all of it, and now her heart was being stomped all over. Clenching her teeth as hard as she could, Raye's cheeks reddened in fury. Darien stood motionless with a painful expression on his face. "It's just that-  
  
"What, Darien?!" Raye shouted furiously, streams of tears pouring from her beautiful eyes. "What could you possibly say that will make me feel better?" After a moment of silence Darien lowered his head; he couldn't meet her gaze. "After all that has happened …things just return to normal and businesslike huh? All is now very formal between us…you can't deny the truth Darien and I am insulted that after all we've been through together I have been demoted to being called 'Miss Hino'." Feeling foolish the girl wiped her eyes dry and glared at him.   
  
"I didn't mean for that to happen Raye. You know we can't do this. You know it in your heart." Darien sighed and shrugged. "I don't know what to do anymore, Raye. I just don't know." And now Raye furiously tried to hold back the tears that ultimately forced their way from her eyes. Her heart had just been broken into a billion tiny little pieces, all crushed and destroyed by reality. Just then the whole scenario rushed back to her and memories filled her mind…  
  
It was a cool and breezy afternoon as the girls strolled through Juuban Park, laughing and talking. Enjoying their time together, their hearts and minds were brimmed over with youth and happiness. One girl however had stopped to sit alone on a park bench looking out over the crystalic lake before her. And before she knew it, even her own friends had left without noticing her absence. 'Wow…I'm so appreciated,' she thought sarcastically. A colder more threatening wind shocked her as it blew wildly through, only making her feel all that much less valued. But a kind person changed all that by returning from her group of long-gone friends. The tall gentlemen sat down beside her and smiled.  
  
"Come on Raye, why so sad?" Darien said cocking his head to the side.   
  
"I don't know. I just feel so unappreciated lately. They didn't even notice I was gone. How's that for appreciation?" she replied quietly.   
  
"Raye…ya know the girls love you very much. You're as much a part of the family as anyone else is. Now come on back won't you?"  
  
"I just want to stay here and think if that's alright with you…" she answered slowly. Darien nodded slowly and began to wonder. Instead of standing up and leaving the to herself, he remained beside her and inched closer. Raye hid a happy smile to this and turned to him. And the most amazing thing had happened. Just as she had turned to look at him, Darien had leaned ever more close and let his lips collide with hers. She wanted to pull away and did, but Darien only moved closer. It wasn't some freak accident; he'd planned it. And from that moment on, Darien and Raye had been hiding their secret from everyone, including them selves...denying or sometimes regretting, but in the end loving it more.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Raye came out of her period of reminiscing and stood before Darien with a questioning look. The sunset was long gone by now, and was replaced by glittering stars placed randomly on a deep navy canvas. The sky was a gorgeous sight, and even the two could not ignore its beauty. Darien finally stepped a bit closer and began to speak. Taking her hands he started, "Raye…here you have everything that will make you happy. You have Chad who loves you very much. You mean the world to him and you'd be much happier together. Please Raye Hino, go to him."  
  
Ripping her hands away she cried, "How dare you? How could you say such a thing to me? I did not mean to kiss you Darien Chiba! That was an accident. You, however, had planned it. I pulled away, fearing the mistake I'd just made when I realized that it was not my mistake, but yours! I ask you Darien; can you deny that you wanted to kiss me? Can you deny the fact that you did at all and continued to do so?"   
  
"I will not. Because that's the truth. Yes I wanted to kiss you, and every opportunity that came I took. Because there is something much higher here at work than just you and I, Raye."  
  
"Then do not ask me, much less tell me to go to Chad. He is not the one I love Darien. And now it comes out, tell me you do not love me Darien! I dare you…tell me you do not love me!" Darien stood silent for a moment and threw his arms around her. He kissed her passionately for a moment and as the embrace broke, began to turn away.   
  
"Goodbye Raye." His dark long overcoat flapped in the wind as he began to walk away, heading towards the steps that lead down to the street.  
  
"Darien! Come back here! Do not walk away from me!" the raven girl screamed in desperation and anger. "Tell me the truth Darien. Tell me the truth! If you must walk away from me in cowardice, then at least tell me the truth!" Darien stopped cold in his tracks and turned back to her.  
  
"I love you Raye, I love you." And with that, he turned away and walked down the stairs from the temple. Raye however was left, weeping. Her red and white robe fluttered in the wind, her raven hair loosely waving around her in a curtain of beauty. Raye's eyes were bright with amethyst, yet their usual glitter had faded with sorrow. A few crystalline tears left slight streaks on her milky skin. Raye stood alone and angry, but she knew something was left to be said.   
  
Racing to the steps, just as her love had reached the street, she screamed out, "Fine then! Run away! Run away Darien! But you know you'll be back! You know it! You know you will!" Darien continued walking, trying to block out her desperate calls, but he knew she was right. In his heart he knew that by leaving he had destined himself to misery. And just as he disappeared from Raye's sight, and rounded the street corner, Darien collapsed onto a bench and allowed a single crystal tear to fall from his eyes.   



End file.
